Malam Tahun Baru yang tidak Terlupakan
by Ryouki Uchimaki
Summary: Naruto tak menyangka tahun baru kali ini dia mendapatkan gift terindah dari sang seme tercinta, Uchiha Sasuke. Gak bisa buat summary, ok lansung aja baca. rnr.


==Malam Tahun Baru yang tidak Terlupakan==

~~ chara milik MK ~~

Pemuda manis berambut blonde yang berjam-jam duduk termenung sendirian di dekat jendela kamarnya. Ia memandang kalender sembari memainkan ponselnya. " haahh " udah beberapa kali si blonde menghela nafasnya.

Apa yang dipikirkan naruto? Apa kalian tau? Yapp acara '" Tahun Baru'". ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang seme tercintanya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, tapi apa daya semuanya tinggal harapan semata. Pasalnya sang seme terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaannya.

" Uhhhh baka teme nyebelin,, tau tahun baru malah asyik dengan kerjaannya. lama-lama naru bakar tu dokumen-dokumen " gumam naruto yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia masih ingat saat mau mengajak sasuke malah ditolak sama sang seme.

~~ Flash Back ~~

# Kring_Kring_Kring

Sasuke melirik ponselnya yang berbunyi. Ingat melirik lho ~, tidak ada niatan dia untuk mengambil dan mengangkat telponnya. Si raven melanjutkan pekerjaannya, berlembar-lembar dokumen di mejanya.

Tidak ada respon dari sasuke, uke kawai nan unyu ini tidak kehilangan ide. Ia mengambil telepon rumahnya lalu menghubungi sang seme. " kali ini kau tidak bisa kabur lagi teme " ucapnya dengan seringai di wajah manisnya.

# BAKA TEME ANGKAT TELEPONNYA.. BAKA TEME ANGKAT TTEBAYOUU.. KALAU TIDAK, NARU TIDAK KASIH JATAH SELAMA 5 TAHUN #

Suara cetar membahana tertengar diruangan kerja sasuke, bahkan sang emo pun langsung terjengkang mendengar teriakan ukenya yang jadi nada dering di ponselnya.

# Brukkk

" ittaaiii.. Shhh... " desis sasuke yang bangun dari jengkangan tidak elit seraya mengelus kepalanya. Ia menatap tajam ponselnya, sumber dari teriakan imut sang uke.

" ck, si dobe itu pasti yang menggantinya " gumamnya sembari mengambil ponselnya dan menerimanya.

" Hn " jawabnya yang singkat padat dan bikin persimpangan terpantri si kening si blonde.

" Baka teme kau kemana aja ha? Kenapa gak diangkat telponku tadi? apa kau lupa sekarang mau tahun baru? apa kau tidak mengajak ukemu ini ja-"

" Naru " panggil sasuke yang bisa mendiamkan uke bawelnya. Bahkan dari tadi sasuke menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel karena takut terkena tuli dadakan. Suara cetar membahana si uke cukup membuat telinga sasuke berdenging.

" Aku masih sibuk dobe, tidak bisa main kemana-mana sayang " ucapnya lembut supaya ukenya dapat memahami situasinya saat ini.

Naruto hanya mengigit bibir bawahmya menahan rasa kecewanya akan penolakan sasuke. Ia menggenggam erat ponselnya dan entah mengapa kedua mata indahnya mulai panas.

" Tapi suke " ucapnya terhenti saat air matanya mulai mengalir di pipi gembilnya. Yang dilakukan cuma diam dan menahan nada bergetarnya.

" kita akan jalan besok pagi dobe,, mau ke pantai atau kemana terserah kamu " rayu sasuke lagi yang tidak ada respon dari si blonde. kecuali nada~

# Tutt_Tutt_Tutt

" hahh aku tau si dobe akan seperti,, fufufu~~ kita lihat aja kejutanku sayang " ucap sasuke dengan seringai diwajah tampannya.

Sasuke langsung menelepon seseorang. " siapkan semuanya " perintahnya pada orang tersebut. " buahahahaha... misi sukses.. hahaha uhukk.. uhuk " sasuke kesendak dengan tidak elitnya.

~~ waktu normal ~~

Naruto melirik jam dinding yang dipasang dikamarnya dan menunjukkan pukul 23.45. Ia cuma mengembungkan pipinya sembari kembali memandang luar jendelanya.

" uhhhh melihat kembang api sendiri dan menghabiskan waktu tahun baru sendiri " gumamnya dengan nada sedih. Naruto memandang perlap perlip langit yang berkilauan. sungguh ia ingin semenya disini dan memeluknya. Membayangkan itu semua membuat naruto sedih.

" Suke, dulu kau mau menemaniku saat tahun baru. tapi nyatanya kau malah sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen itu ttebayouu " ucapnya yang air matanya mulai mengalir dipipinya. Ia tidak merasakan malam tahun baru kalau tidak ada sang seme.

Sasuke tiba di rumahnya, Ia mengendap-ngendap untuk masuk kedalam supaya si dobe berisik tidak mengetahuinya. Si emo melihat jam si tangannya " kussoo waktunya hampir " gerutunya yang menunjukkan pukul 23.50.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang lagi. " Shika, 10 menit lagi " ucapnya yang langsung menutup sambungannya dengan shikamaru.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Sasuke bisa melihat ukenya yang berbicara sendiri sambil memandang luar jendela. Bahagialah sasuke uke dobemu tidak mengetahui kau sudah dibelakangnya.

" Baka... Baka... Baka... Hiks... Teme jahat ttebayou.. Katanya mau nemenin naru hiks suke nyebelin " tangis naruto sampai sesedukan seraya meremas ponsel yang digenggamnya. Air matanya kian lama semakin deras seiring dengan rasa perih dihatinya. Tidak kah kau tau naru dibelakangmu itu siapa?

Jujur.. Kalau boleh sasuke jujur dia ingin memeluk ukenya saat melihat naruto sesedukan seperti itu. Hatinya ikut sakit melihat keadaan si dobe. Tapi ia tahan karna ada kejutan buat ukenya nanti.

23.59

Sasuke mulai gelisah, dadanya mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan dirinya. ' semoga berhasil ' batin si emo.

Naruto sayup-sayup mendengar gemuru di luar sana, menunjukkan bahwa malam pergantian tahun sebentar lagi.

" 5 "

" hiks Teme "

" 4 "

" Suke hiks"

" 3 "

" Baka hiks"

" 2 "

" hiks"

" BAKA TEMEEEEE " Teriakan melengking naruto menandakan pergantian tahun. Air mata naruto kian deras, malam tahun barunya tanpa sang seme.

Semua berubah saat negara api menyerang # plak maksudnya saat melihat petasan diluar. Sangat indah dan menakjubkan. Dilangit malam dihiasi kerlap kerlip petasan tersebut.

Membelalakan kedua matanya saat naruto melihat banyak balon yang membawa secarik kertas dengan tulisan.

Marry Me Dobe

Bersamaan dengan itu kedua tangan kekar memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Naruto terkejut dan refleks menoleh kebelakang. Sang seme yang ia tangisi ternyata dibelakangnya. Memeluk dirinya, ia salah kalau menganggap tahun baru ini tidak dengan sang seme.

" Menikahlah denganku dobe" bisik sasuke tepat di telinga naruto. Kalimat itu membuat naruto meleleh. Sejak kapan semenya jadi romantis seperti ini?

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk sang seme. Menghirup aroma alami yang amat ja sukai dari sang seme. Kedua tangan naruto dikalungkan pada leher sasuke.

" Naru mau Teme.. Hiks Naru bersedia " ucapnya bahagia yang langsung menarik tengkuk sasuke dan mengecup bibir sang seme.

" Selamat tahun baru Suke"

" Selamat tahun baru Naru"

" Selamat tahun baru minna" teriak mereka bersama seraya dada dada pada semua orang. Ingat kan mereka masih di dekat jendela terbuka.

# END

Terimakasih untuk reader yang menyempatkan waktunya membaca ff saya. Dan terimakasih juga untuk seme tsundereku SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki yang telah mempublikasikan ff pertamaku ini ttebayou. Sebenarnya ini fict saat tahun baru kemarin saya buat. Saya Cuma publish di fb aja kemaren. Jadi saat ini saya memberanikan diri untuk publish di ffn. Soalnya saya juga kepengen punya cerita di akun ffn saya. Saya masih ragu sama ffku ini, makanya reader-san jika berkenan saya berharap saran dan kritiknya. Aarigato ttebayou. mohon reviewnya.


End file.
